poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The next morning(scene)
This is how the next morning goes in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 3. next morning, Twilight and Thomas wake up Thomas:yawns Good morning, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Good morning, Thomas. burps Ooops. Morning breath. Thomas: I know. Isn't it wonderful? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, Thomas. doors burst open and Pinkie, Cody and Discord come in Cody Fairbrother and Discord: Good morning~ Good morning~ Pinkie Pie: The sun is shining through~ Cody Fairbrother: Good morning~ Discord: Good morning~ Pinkie Pie and Cody Fairbrother: To you~ Discord: And you~ Pinkie Pie: one of her tank ponies And you~ Ryan F-Freeman: Nice singing, you three. Pinkie Pie: the tank ponies leave They grow up so fast. Cody Fairbrother: What are you talking about, Pinkie? Pinkie Pie: I'm saying what Donkey said, Cody. Thomas: Not fast enough. walks in Ryan F-Freeman: Hello, Zecora. You know what Thomas has to do? Zecora: Yes. There are several knightly activities that require his assistance. Ryan F-Freeman: Nice, Zecora. I hope you did your rhyming in Equestria.Thomas I just want to inform you that Twilight's brother is sick. Thomas: I know. And I can't wait to get started. back to sleep Ryan F-Freeman: C'mon, Thomas. You can do those things. The Dazzlings are in the ballroom singing. Pinkie Pie: Yeah. C'mon lazy bones. It's time to get moving. off the cover and screams when she sees Thomas' bare legs Ryan F-Freeman: What you need to get is a pair of pyjamas. they walk into a room, the title is encased in a glass painting above them: Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 3 Adagio Dazzle: Wow, Ryan. You and Sci-Ryan did well on that title. nods Twilight Sparkle: Okay. First on the to-do list: Knighting. Thomas: Should be a piece of cake. Ryan F-Freeman: You might need my Keyblade.Thomas his Keyblade Thomas: Why? Ryan F-Freeman: Because you can knight someone. Thomas: Yeah. But how do I do it? Aria Blaze: Maybe, Zecora can demonstrate. Drift: Allow me, human. his sword one way and then the other Ryan F-Freeman:whispering Drift. You know that Aria Blaze is a siren. Drift: I know. But Sirens are a myth. turns Drift's head so he can see the Dazzlings Drift: Oh. Now let me teach. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Drift.Matau You and I are sure that the Dazzlings are known to sing from time to time. Drift: They sing all the time. Matau T. Monkey: Thanks, Drift.Adagio You and Master Ryan got some songs to sing? Adagio Dazzle: Maybe. But why don't we just let Thomas do his thing. Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Adagio. Let's watch. Thomas: Okay. Here goes nothing. I knight thee. stabs the knight instead Ryan F-Freeman: Ow! That's gonna hurt.Adagio Right, Adagio? nods. Later Cody Fairbrother: Ok, Zecora. What's next on the list? Zecora: Next: Christening a ship. Adagio Dazzle: That will be easy.Ryan Right, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: You got that right, Adagio.Adagio Thomas: Okay. This shouldn't be too hard. Here goes nothing. Sonata Dusk: No pressure, Thomas. leans against the ship but he pushes on it Matau T. Monkey: Oh, boy. Thomas: Woops. Crash Bandicoot: Throw the bottle, Thomas! does Ryan F-Freeman: I hope the ship stops. bottle hits the ship and it sinks. The sails burn up Adagio Dazzle: Cody. Get Twilight's crown and a fire extinguisher! does Cody Fairbrother: I'll put out the fire!Twilight's crown on his head transforms Ryan F-Freeman: Cody turned into a she-demon of himself?? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Mal's gone to the Poison Apple. Later Adagio Dazzle: Ok, Thomas. Here's the last thing on the list. Thomas: What is it? Ryan F-Freeman: Let me check, Adagio.at the list Thomas: Let me guess. Makeover. Adagio Dazzle: Yes, Thomas. Thomas: sighs Whoa! Ryan F-Freeman: Emmet and I'll help the guys with the makeover. get to work Ryan F-Freeman: A little here. A little there and ta da! Thomas: Uh, is this really nessacry. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm sure it is. I'll go with the Dazzlings to the ballroom. You know like the Dazzlings I am known to sing from time to time. Zecora: Okay, people. This isn't a rehearsel. Let's see some hustle. Matau T. Monkey: Zecora's right.the Dazzlings You and Master Ryan are known to sing from time to time. Pinkie Pie: Smiles, everyone. Smiles. Ryan F-Freeman: Good luck, Thomas. Thomas: I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: I hope you can do it until my brother gets better. Thomas: sighs I guess you're right, Twilight. I hope Ryan will find a cure soon. Twilight Sparkle: Thomas? Thomas: Yes, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Aren't you forgetting something? Thomas: Oh yeah. A kiss. they try to kiss, their outfits get in the way Thomas: Uh. I feel an itch and I can't scratch it. giggles Thomas: No. Literally. I got an itch and I can't scratch. Ryan F-Freeman: Let me help. Matau T. Monkey: I'll do it, Master Ryan. You go find the Dazzlings. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. goes to find the Dazzlings Matau T. Monkey: Okay, Thomas. Hold still. Thomas: Ok, Matau. scratches his itch Alvin: giggles Thomas: What's so funny, Alvin? Alvin: Sorry, Thomas. It's just that Matau is scratching you. Simon: But your also showing your butt. Matau T. Monkey: Should you three be with Master Ryan and the Dazzlings? Theodore: Oh, that's right. Follow me guys. Alvin: I hope that we should sing with them. in the ball room Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, girls. I hope that we sing well with some songs. Announcer: Now presenting Princess Twilight and Sir Thomas. Adagio Dazzle: Here we go, Ryan. song Music In Our Hearts starts playing Adagio Dazzle: Got the music in our hearts~ Ryan F-Freeman: We're here to blow this thing apart~ Sonata Dusk: And together~ Aria Blaze: We will never~ Ryan F-Freeman and Adagio Dazzle: Be afraid of the dark~ Adagio Dazzle: Here to sing our song out loud~ Ryan F-Freeman: Get you dancing with the crowd~ Sonata Dusk: As the music of our friendship~ Ryan F-Freeman and the Dazzlings: Survives~ Survives~ Survives~ Alivn: Wow, Ryan. You and the Dazzlings did well with your singing. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. Simon: You're, welcome. You look good in your anthro-pony form. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. curtains open to reveal Thomas and Twilight Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa!! the Dazzlings Girls! Shield your eyes!his eyes do Alvin: What?at Thomas Oh man! The moon's out! Theodore: What does that mean? Simon: He means that Thomas has got his butt showing, Theodore. is still scratching Thomas' butt Ryan F-Freeman: Matau! Matau T. Monkey: What? Alvin: Your master wants you, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: What is it? Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas is showing his butt. Matau T. Monkey: Huh? looks down at Thomas' butt Twilight Sparkle: Thomas! turns climbs off and runs to Ryan Thomas: Huh? Oh. breathes in and his buckle comes off Ryan F-Freeman: Uh-oh! rolls under Pinkie's hoof Matau T. Monkey:Buck's voice Take cover!! steps on it Sonata Dusk: Protect me, Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: It's a buckle, Sonata. Sonata Dusk: Oh. Right. Pinkie Pie: Ow! Cody Fairbrother: Are you ok, Pinkie Pie? Pinkie Pie: backwards I think so. Aria Blaze: Pinkie Pie. Look where you're going! backs into a woman Ryan F-Freeman:facepalms I hope She's ok, Aria. Woman: What are you doing? Pinkie aside Aria Blaze: Pinkie's fine, Ryan. lands on a knight Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! Crash Bandicoot: Ouch! axe flies over their heads Adagio Dazzle: That was a close shave, Ryan. Twilight Sparkle: screams Thomas: Twilight! trips Matau T. Monkey: I hope the green gas doesn't come out. Thomas: Are you okay? Twilight Sparkle: I'm alright, Thomas. is kicked into the plate of shrimp Ryan F-Freeman: Matau! Are you ok? Matau T. Monkey: I'm okay. Crash Bandicoot: Phew.the green mist What's that? Adagio Dazzle: And what's that smell? Ryan F-Freeman: Might be fire and negative energy, Adagio. Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Shrimp! My favourite. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. It's fire. audience screams and runs off Matau T. Monkey: Should you and the Dazzlings absorb the negative energy now, Master Ryan? Adagio Dazzle: Maybe later, Matau. Right now, run!! Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Adagio!!out of the room top of the stage comes off and lands on the stage Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry. I've got a fire extinguisher. and Twilight are lifted up Crash Bandicoot: This does not look like it could end well. Cody Fairbrother: I think so, Crash.the Dazzlings You think that you and Ryan should absorb the negative energy? do and run out. Thomas is hit in the face by food tray. In their bedroom Thomas: That's it! We're leaving. Ryan F-Freeman: Why, Thomas? Adagio Dazzle: Ahem him a video Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Thanks, Adagio. Aria Blaze: This film has the Shrek the Third plotline so get used to it. Matau T. Monkey: I agree with Aria, Master Ryan. Twilight Sparkle: Please, calm down. Thomas: Calm down? Who do you think we're kidding? I am a Tank Engine. I'm not cut out for this, Twilight, and I never will be. Ryan F-Freeman: I know, Thomas. I hope Shining Armor will be better soon. Thomas: I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, Ryan, but I still can't get over it. back in bed sighing Sonata Dusk: Is Shining Armor sick, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes he is, Sonata. Thomas had to fill in for him. Like Shrek has to fill in for Fiona's farther, King Harold. Aria Blaze: You think you found a cure, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: We don't have to. Shrek 3 plotline. Aria Blaze: Ok, Ryan. Remind me to have Shining Armor in some films later. touches noses with Pinkie Pinkie Pie: Well, Donkey and I think it went pretty well. Thomas: PINKIE! grabs her Pinkie Pie: What? Come on now, Thomas! Thomas: her out Out you go! shuts the door Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Tough crowd. Zecora: Some people just don't understand bountries. Sonata Dusk: I agree, Zecora. Ryan F-Freeman: Zecora. I think you should give Thomas some alone time. Zecora: Ok, Ryan. If Thomas don't mind. When he needs time alone, he will find. picks her up Aria Blaze: What? You don't like poems, Thomas? Thomas: I do. But I just wish people would stop trying to cheer me up! throws Zecora out the window does Puss' puppy dog eye impression Ryan F-Freeman and Sonata Dusk: Awww. shuts the curtains Aria Blaze: What? Ryan and Sonata likes cute. lays back in bed Ryan F-Freeman: Well someone woke him up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Twilight Sparkle: Just think. thinks Twilight Sparkle: Not you, Ryan. Thomas Just a couple more days and we'll be back on the Island of Sodor. Aria Blaze:sighs Go back to sleep, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: What? Sonata Dusk: She said that to me in the Rainbow Rocks movie, Ryan. Twilight Sparkle: Pulling Annie and Clarabel. Ryan F-Freeman: Being really useful. Thomas: You had me on really useful. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Got it. Twilight Sparkle: And maybe even the pitter-patter of little feet on the floor. Matau T. Monkey: Yes, Twilight. Thomas: Oh. That's right. Nocternal animals. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe Cody is doing some princess stuff for you, Twilight. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan